


His Butler and the Endearing Inspector Mullins

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Fangplay, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Slash, bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen's Watchdog and his butler are called upon to investigate a series of murders involving pregnant women in London. Canon compliant, murder mystery-ish, slashy. Note about the OC: I'm not a fan of OCs as a general rule, so don't worry he won't get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With a light snap, Sebastian secures Ciel’s second stocking with the sock garter. Skilled hands grasp the boy’s slender ankles, the back of his heels, as a shoe is slid on each foot. The Earl of Phantomhive has eaten his breakfast and his butler has almost finished dressing him for the day, when a sharp knock echoes throughout his room. Sebastian expertly buckles the Earl’s shoes then rises from his kneeling position and strides over to open the door. Mey Rin clutches a letter, a little breathless:

“B-begging your pardon for interrupting, Mr. Sebastian, but this looks important, yes it does! The gentleman who dropped it off said it must be delivered right away!”

Wordlessly, Sebastian presents the letter, its author unmistakable, to its intended recipient. The Queen’s Watchdog.

 _My cute boy,_ the letter reads _,_

_Soon it will be time for all the wonderful social events that come with a spring in London. Some friends of my niece have a townhouse in the city that they are just aching to re-open with the warmer weather. However, they are hesitant to return. Have you heard about the unpleasant events that have recently been taking place? Two women in a fortnight, and early this morning, a third, all met a curious and terrible demise. It saddens my heart, as my niece’s friend is currently with child, and these are no circumstances into which a baby should be born. I hope dearly that the situation might be resolved with all haste, my boy, don’t you?_

Ciel’s mouth is set in a grim line as he finishes reading the letter. “Sebastian,” he instructs, “cancel my appointments for today and tell Finny and Bard to prepare the carriage. We will depart for London immediately.”

“Yes, my lord.” Sebastian bows and exits the room.

 

......

 

The two arrive at the murder scene, not in a sticky alleyway footsteps away from a brothel, or an opium den hazy with self-destruction, but in a rather cheery looking townhouse, very similar to Ciel’s own. The cheeriness is soon gone, however, when they enter and are met with the unmistakable smell of death. Ciel covers his nose against the stench; Sebastian’s pupils dilate ever so slightly. They are directed to the victim’s bedroom by one of the several officers at the scene. A woman’s body lies strewn across the bed; her nightgown ripped, eyes rolled back in her skull, neck unnaturally bent, and her body soaked in blood.

The scene, gory though it is, seems fairly straightforward. Sebastian cocks his head slightly, as Ciel murmurs upward, “What is Her Majesty’s aim in calling upon me to investigate a routine homicide?”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong though. There’s nothing routine about it.” Whatever response Sebastian may have had is interrupted by a man in dark and unfashionably loose-fitting coat. “Name’s Inspector Mullins. I’ve been investigating this series of murders on direct order.” The man pulls out a small notebook and jots down a few words before returning Ciel’s reluctant handshake.

“What you might not have learned yet,” he continues after the brief introduction, “is that, as of yesterday, this woman was pregnant. Same with Jane Persky and Laura Winsider, the first two victims. I actually think what we have here is a classic case of demon fetal harvest.”

Sebastian makes a strangled noise and appears to succumb to a coughing fit, for which Ciel subtly jabs him with the end of his cane, while replying:

“I was unaware that demons were so often the perpetrators of London crimes that Her Majesty employs experts on the subject.”

Ciel’s tone is lost on Mullins. The inspector continues, without even the decency of looking sheepish, “Well, I study demons more as a hobby. As a detective, I specialize in crime investigations dealing with the occult or paranormal.”  He looks directly at Sebastian, “Is your butler feeling unwell?”

Sebastian composes himself enough to reply, “My apologies. Perhaps the scene you suggested was simply too much for me.” Sebastian delicately re-folds the handkerchief he had taken out to dab his eyes.

Mullins nods knowingly. “Demons are frightening even to those of us well acquainted with violent crimes.”  

He turns back to the earl. “I questioned the victim’s husband earlier. She was spouting off all kinds of horrible, evil incantations in different languages, and shaking terribly. He ran to get help, but when the poor bloke returned, he found her like this. And the unborn completely absent.”

The expression on Ciel’s face is more sour than usual as he raises one eyebrow. “And so, it must have been a spiritual entity rather than a human murderer?”

 “I think so. Just look at the body in conjunction with the husband’s testimony. Demons are a slimy, slippery lot…”

(Sebastian looks mildly offended)

“….So if you are going to investigate this case with me, you must exercise extreme caution. But,” Mullins places a hand on Ciel’s head, “Don’t worry, my boy….”

(Ciel looks mildly offended)

“Demons and the humans involved with them are ultimately very stupid…”

(Both Ciel and Sebastian look exceptionally offended)

“…So we will no doubt outwit this killer.”

Ciel strangles out a reply. “No doubt we will, Mullins.” Having ascertained all that the scene of the crime could provide, the earl heads towards the door, his butler wordlessly following.

......

 

Once inside the carriage, Ciel massages his temples irritably. “This putrid city and all its characters have given me a horrible headache, Sebastian. Unfortunately, we shall remain in the city for tonight and further gather evidence.” Sebastian’s hands gently take the place of Ciel’s own in massaging his temples. “But first, I want a cup of tea. And Sebastian, I want this case solved as quickly as possible so I can return home.”

The calming motion of Sebastian’s fingertips pauses for a moment.

“Yes, my lord.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when a Kuroshitsuji-obsessed dork like myself binge watches SEVEN SEASONS of The X-Files in a little over a month. Inspired by the episode "Terms of Endearment." I'm not usually one for multichapter fic, but I have the remaining three chapters planned out pretty heavily, so I think it should turn out okay. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

When Sebastian enters Ciel’s bedchamber the next morning, he comes bearing information as well as breakfast.

“This morning’s selection is a green tea lightly infused with peach, papaya and a touch of lemongrass. I thought my lord might prefer a more refreshing blend after breathing the city’s heavy air.” Sebastian places the boy’s breakfast, an almond croissant artfully surrounded with thinly sliced apple, in front of him before pouring the tea. “I trust you slept well?” His eyes flick towards the revolver on the nightstand momentarily.

 

[“Sebastian,” it does not strike either of the two as odd as the boy issues orders from his nightshirt, “You will gather more information concerning the murders of the first two victims. Pay special attention to the circumstances surrounding their pregnancies, as well as the exact method by which each was killed. Mullins may simply have read too much Aleister Crowley, but then again, it would not be our first case in which the killer is not entirely human. Her Majesty must suspect something apart from the ordinary in these murders. Do not miss any detail.”

“My lord has no fear for his own safety?” Sebastian’s voice is smooth and low as he bends slightly to arrange the pillows.

Grimly, Ciel checks the revolver one more time before tucking it out of sight but well within reach. “I am not without defense.”]

 

Ciel waves a hand impatiently. “What were you able to learn after you left last night?”

“Yes, my lord.

The first victim, Lady Persky was a noble of rank similar to your own standing. A woman of means, she was rather a socialite before her unhappy marriage to Lord Persky. From what I gathered, very few people knew of her pregnancy, even within the household. As for her body, it was a nearly identical scenario to our first victim. Several stab wounds, a bisected abdomen, broken neck, found on her bed. Her husband was absent from the estate at the time of her death so no comments on whether she was speaking in tongues at or near the time of death.” Sebastian pauses for a moment, as Ciel stands up, having finished his breakfast.

The butler begins dressing Ciel as he continues his account.

“As for the second victim, she was of a lower rank, although still of modest means. Mrs. Winsider was the matron of a rather large family; this would have been her sixth child. At the time of death, her two eldest children report hearing a single loud scream, as though she was woken from a nightmare. Interestingly, they also report seeing the bed shake and clatter most violently. Of course, despite seeing the bed shake and finding her bleeding body still quite warm, no one saw her killer.

Apart from the murders, all three houses showed no signs of forced entry, nor were any valuables reported stolen.”

Ciel considers these facts, sighs. “There is still no evidence as to why the victims were only pregnant women, and why their unborn children were taken. Were there any signs, in your opinion, that this was the work of a demon?”

Sebastian smirks. “A demon would not have been so precise. The crime scenes were not…violent enough. A demon who feeds on flesh tears from the inside out, leaving the human far more mangled than a few lacerations. Also, the souls of the women were extracted cleanly by the reapers, as per normal, rather than ripped out in the method of a demon.”

Ciel swallows. He hesitates, thinking, and then, “Sebastian, open your mouth.”

Kneeling before him, so as to be at slightly lower than eye level, Sebastian complies. Unsure of exactly what compels him to do so, Ciel touches Sebastian’s teeth. Perhaps the idea of demons eating flesh has unnerved him. Perhaps it is a terrible desire to connect the brutality he’s seen with his own eventual end. Perhaps, in order to go on, he simply needs to reassure himself that this demon in particular poses no threat...at least not now. He runs an index finger over the ridges of Sebastian’s upper teeth, fascinated at their smoothness, their subtle texture. His hands are small; his fingers are delicate. The other hand rests lightly on Sebastian’s shoulder, pulling Sebastian forward, ever so slightly. He can feel Sebastian’s warm breath over his hand as he explores his mouth; the back molars, the incisors, coming to rest at one of the inhumanly long canines. He presses the pad of his finger into the point of the tooth. “Sharp,” he breathes. It is not a question and so Sebastian makes no reply, but watches with quiet interest the expressions cross Ciel’s face.

For a moment they remain like this, and it seems longer than a moment, Ciel with his hand in the mouth of a demon, and Sebastian curious as to what new flavor this disgust might impart. For, although several expressions have crossed his countenance – fear, exhilaration, arrogance – they have settled on disgust.

And then, the moment is over as inexplicably as it began. Ciel withdraws his hand and holds it to his chest, having conquered whatever passing fear had overtaken him. Sebastian closes his mouth and runs his tongue over where Ciel’s finger had been. He can taste the buttery remnants of the croissant. And, more subtly, Ciel’s saliva from licking his fingers after eating it. He looms over Ciel, brings his mouth close to Ciel’s ear and snaps his jaws together toothily, “Unfortunately, I am not so easily sated, my lord.”

Ciel feels his pulse trill, but he does not shrink from the threat. Sebastian continues dressing him as though nothing has happened. Gloved hands (“not violent enough” Ciel thinks) encircle his neck to smartly adjust his tie.

“Now,” Sebastian smiles his most chilling smile, “it seems we have finished just in time, my lord. One Inspector Mullins has just entered your drawing room.”

 

……

 

Mullins seems far too happy given the reason for his call. He waves a stack of papers around, including a newspaper with a gruesome headline.

 “Rise and shine, my boy…!”

Ciel glowers.

“Another body has just been found…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh another chapter! I don't know if this one is better than the first? worse? remotely even similar enough to be in the same story? hopefully it's okay!!


	3. Chapter 3

The fourth victim, a Kelly Anderson, lived only a few streets away from the earl’s own townhouse. They opt to walk to the scene of her murder, so Inspector Mullins can inform them regarding the latest details of the case. Although he is logical in his presentation of facts, his excitement translates into a rather alarming pace which Ciel struggles to maintain, much to his irritation. Sebastian, with his long strides, has no trouble keeping up.

“I’ll tell you the truth, this case has been a tough one to break. But I think with this last victim, we’re finally going to be able to put the pieces together.” With a blatant disregard for watching where’s he’s going, Inspector Mullins pulls out his small notebook and reads: “Kelly Anderson, discovered at 5:04 this morning, by a housekeeper. Also pregnant, her husband died about three months ago. Same cause of death as the previous women, but here’s the important part: she was very public about her pregnancy; in fact, in her own social circles, she had been vocal about using a “miracle” drug to help with morning sickness.” He stabs the book jubilantly. “I have reason to believe that the previous three victims were using this same medicine.”

“Wait,” Ciel huffs out, “Mullins, I thought that you thought these murders were done at the hands of some supernatural entity, like a demon?”

The detective nods, pleased that Ciel remembers his speculation. “Very good, my boy. I have a theory that this drug must be coming from some kind of conjurer, to make the women more susceptible to possession and subsequent fetal harvest.”

Sebastian starts coughing so violently he has to stop walking and steady himself against a wall.

Mullins somehow mistakes Ciel’s murderous look towards his butler for concern. “He’s just out of breath.” He gives Sebastian a friendly pat on the back, “I have a brisk walk, my good man, sorry about that.”

Sebastian regains his composure momentarily, “My apologies Mr. Mullins, please do go on.”

“After a bit of detective-ly digging,” he winks at Ciel in a way that makes the boy want to issue an order which would remove his eyes entirely, “I found that all the victims thus far had a mutual acquaintance.  It is my belief that this man, a Dr. Couvillion, gave the women the drug and orchestrated these murders.”

Ciel glares at Sebastian as if to say, ‘Why were _you_ not able to make that connection?’ The butler gives an innocuous shrug in reply and continues to listen to Inspector Mullins with feigned admiration.

Ciel interjects: “Shouldn’t our next move be to question this Dr. Couvillion then?”

Inspector Mullins seems to be under the impression that his tutelage, or perhaps his very presence, has improved the earl’s deductive skills considerably. He beams at Ciel and replies that the doctor’s house is indeed very close to the crime scene where they are headed.

However, upon their arrival, they are met with another grisly scene.

“I suppose Dr. Couvillion won’t be able to tell us much after all,” the Inspector has his hands on his hips as he surveys the police removing the doctor’s mangled body from his bedroom.

“He may tell us more than you think, Mr. Mullins.” Sebastian motions to a small tray sitting on the doctor’s desk. Within it are packets of powder, presumably the drug, lined up in six rows. Each row is labeled with a name; those of the four victims are included.

Six names, four victims, leaving two remaining women who may yet become prey of this killer. Ciel jumps at the opportunity to part with Inspector Mullins. 

“Mullins, Sebastian and I will stake out one house, while you keep watch on the other. We will end this case tonight.”

……

Thus, that night, the earl and his butler find themselves crammed in a wardrobe belonging to the fifth name. The wardrobe is sitting in her bedroom, where she is sleeping far more soundly than either of them would have thought possible. Inspector Mullins is similarly located in the bedroom belonging to the sixth name, in hopes of the killer striking again. It is nearly four a.m., there has been no sign of the murderer, and the Earl of Phantomhive is becoming quite cranky.

“I suppose, at the very least, we finally have a reason to be thankful for your short stature, my lord.” Sebastian’s voice is a whisper impossibly close to his ear, his breath hot against Ciel’s face in the already stuffy wardrobe.

Ciel replies by elbowing him in the ribs, which is more or less the only movement he can manage freely. He is pinned between Sebastian and the door, with the back of his head resting against his butler’s chest. One gloved hand rests on his shoulder, the other is in front of him, flat on the door of the closet. It is dark enough that even at this distance, Ciel’s eyes can barely make out the glove’s white outline. Sebastian shifts his weight slightly, and Ciel can feel his knees brush the back of his legs. He turns his head slightly and realizes that he can hear his butler’s heartbeat. His _demon’s_ heartbeat, he mentally corrects himself.

Their proximity does not unnerve him. For years Sebastian has tended to his every need, bathed him, dressed him; the butler’s touch is as natural to him as his own. On more than one occasion, he has scorned himself for feeling so secure in the arms of the one who will ultimately take his life.

Suddenly, Sebastian’s hand grips his shoulder harder. Ciel’s own pulse quickens as he hears the thrumming pace in Sebastian’s chest increase. His mouth goes dry as he tilts his head back to look at Sebastian’s face. The glow of garnet eyes is barely visible as Sebastian’s pupils dilate, predatory.

“It would seem we are not quite alone. Also,” Ciel gasps slightly as Sebastian abruptly lifts him up and turns, bracing to open the door, “I may have been foolish in wholly dismissing the possibility of demon involvement.”

Ciel shushes him, almost panicking, but Sebastian shakes his head. They are at eye level with one another now. “It has no doubt already picked up your scent, my lord.”

Ciel cannot see the thing, but he can hear it: it is horrific, a grating-and-wet-panting sound. He pictures long nails (claws?) as each movement forward is accompanied by a skittering click on the wooden floor.

“I thought you said this couldn’t be the work of a demon!”Ciel hisses. Despite himself, he clutches at Sebastian more tightly.  

 “It is not, precisely, a demon.” Sebastian replies, as he swings open the door of the wardrobe, revealing the murderer.

 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done, just one more chapter after this one! as a quick side note, I did rewrite parts of chapter two right before publishing this third chapter. when I read an update of a multi chapter fic, I always go back and re-read previous chapters for my own enjoyment, but if you're not of that habit, feel free to take another look if you want. I think it's smoother and I'm much happier with it now. 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

The thing is terrible. Its bloodless skin is so pale that, even in the darkness of the room, Ciel can make it out plainly. It crouches at about his height, he thinks, although its arms and legs are inordinately long for its body so it must be tall were it to stand. Also inordinately long are its teeth, grey and needle like, jutting out at all angles from the too-wide mouth.  But the motion of thing is the worst; an unceasing movement of the head, black eyes sightlessly rolling, and the hands, long clawed fingers digging at the air.

A little piece of hell has come to this room, and Sebastian can feel Ciel shiver in his arms, blood running cold in his veins. Long limbs still folded, the creature shuffles forward – it is almost at the foot of the woman’s bed—and Ciel has a sudden childish impulse to bury his face in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, pinch his eyes shut, and wait for it all to be over. However, child though he may be, Ciel is not without his own hell and its power is at his disposal. He swallows.

“Sebastian,” Ciel forces out, and he hopes that it sounds more like an order than a plea, “stop it.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Ciel realizes how tightly his hands have been clenched in Sebastian’s jacket as the butler gently extracts himself from the boy’s grip to set him down.  The thing hisses at his approach.

Sebastian wrinkles his nose in distaste.

“My my, what an insult to the senses you are. Certainly not fit to be a guest of the Earl of Phantomhive.”

Sebastian pins it against the wall with ease, gloved hand around its neck. He tuts disapprovingly, “It’s also rather presumptuous to steal such an unsavory meal when there are those of us who wait so patiently.”

The woman has woken up now and she begins making quite the racket; she trembles, screaming, fright rendering her words incomprehensible. The noise must further whet the thing’s appetite as it squeals and squirms in Sebastian’s grip.

Somehow the woman’s fear serves to steady Ciel’s nerves. He stands up and folds his arms disapprovingly, hiding the slight shake of his hands. “Sebastian, don’t make me repeat myself. Dispose of it.”

The butler obeys, plunging his free hand into the thing’s chest cavity with a sickening crunch. He extracts what might be called a heart, though it is slimy and wiggles in his grasp. With obvious relish, he crushes the heart in his hand, then allows the body to drop to the floor, finally still.

Now that it is dead (could it previously have been called alive?), Ciel takes out his revolver and empties a round into the wound for the benefit of the Yard, who he is sure must already be on their way.

“It would seem that Inspector Mullins was more correct in his assumptions that either of us would have thought possible.”

Ciel grumbles in reply, “This is going to be a very troublesome report to write. But, at least our part in this case is over and I can rid myself of this wretched city’s air.”

……

According to his master’s wishes, Sebastian wastes no time in getting them home. His foremost task upon their return is the drawing of a bath.

Ciel loosens his own tie and kicks off his shoes. His stockinged feet swing back and forth above the tiles while he watches the familiar routine. Sebastian has already removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to the elbows. His gloves remain on, somehow as spotless as ever. He certainly does not look as though he has spent the last several hours standing in a wardrobe and killing a living nightmare. Ciel, on the other hand, feels filthy.

When the tub is almost full and the water not too hot or cold (a difficult step for Sebastian at the beginning of their relationship, as he does not seem to feel temperatures in quite the same way that humans do), Sebastian moves to helping Ciel with his buttons. His stockings, jacket, shorts, and finally shirt, are all removed before Sebastian lends him a hand in stepping into the bath. He sinks into the steam and closes his eyes. A small moment of contentment.

His eyes remain closed as he listens to the sounds of Sebastian gathering his clothing and kneeling down at the head of the bathtub to begin washing his hair. He has already worked up a fine lather when Ciel breaks the relative silence.

“Sebastian, what was that creature?”

The motion pauses for a moment as Sebastian thinks, Ciel’s hair tangled around his fingers. He resumes, “I am not sure I will be able to explain. I supposed the closest translation I could give you would be _hater of light_. They are rather weak, dull creatures and not often seen in this world.”

Sebastian curls one hand around Ciel’s eyes to prevent shampoo from stinging them as he rinses out the lather.

“Initially,” he continues, now washing Ciel’s back, torso, “it would have most certainly been too feeble to kill on its own. This is speculation on my part, but I suppose the doctor must have murdered the women and used the unborn as nourishment. When it became strong enough, it no doubt killed him, and began searching for the next meal at the locations it knew best.”

A gruesome theory. Ciel wiggles his toes as Sebastian washes the sole of his foot; it tickles.

“I suppose summoning a demon is not for everyone.” Ciel smirks at this thought, although there is no humor in it.

“No my lord, it is not.” Sebastian gathers him out of the water and wraps him in a towel. “Truly yours is a remarkable soul.”

……

The remainder of the afternoon is spent in Ciel’s study. He pens a letter to the crown which will serve as the official report on this case. Exhausted from travel and spending the night in a glorified cupboard, he is nearly asleep by the time Sebastian brings his supper. He turns in for the night early.

……

“Blast Mullins!” Ciel throws the newspaper down onto the bed.

The next morning Sebastian greets him with breakfast and a newspaper article detailing their involvement in the case, details provided by one Inspector Mullins. Ciel is livid.

“Let us pay the endearing Inspector Mullins a visit, Sebastian.”

“Yes, my lord.”

……

 

When they arrive at his apartments, Inspector Mullins is apparently oblivious to any wrongdoing on his part. He greets them as enthusiastically as ever.

“Ciel, my boy! And his esteemed manservant, just the people I wanted to see!” He motions them inside, happily chattering about what he has termed “the exorcism,” and how he wants to hear the details for his work. “…I was even considering that we might bring in a clergyman, so that you all could compare notes on methodology…” he trails off, finally noticing that the boy’s enthusiasm does not match his own. “But of course, you must still be tired. And only a child, what am I thinking, Ciel…”

“You will stop addressing me so familiarly at once, Mullins. Sebastian, the door.”

With a motion of his hand, the doors to the room slam shut. Sebastian’s eyes glint as the bolts turn, the curtains fall, and the room goes dark.

“Ciel…Lord Phantomhive, what is the meaning of this…?”

The little lord sits uninvited in a large armchair. He grips his cane and crosses his legs. “Why Mullins, aren’t you even going to offer me a cup of tea?”

The china clatters in the cabinets. At least one saucer falls to the ground, smashed. Darkness begins to billow around Sebastian.

“You see, Mullins, my tenure as the Queen’s Watchdog puts me in a very delicate position.” The furniture begins to rattle as well. A couple of paintings fall off of the walls. “It is my duty to carry out Her Majesty’s wishes even in the places where her light cannot reach.”

The inky black darkness leeching out of Sebastian has overtaken the room. It is cloying, choking, and Inspector Mullins has his hands at his throat as though he really is drowning in it.

“So, you can imagine that seeing my name in this morning’s paper, has put me in a bit of a,” Ciel grins, an awful pantomime of innocence, “black mood.”

Sebastian looms over the detective, sanity falling away from his features. He lifts the man effortlessly by the lapels of his jacket. He opens his mouth, impossibly wide, pointed teeth luminous in the darkness.

Inspector Mullins screams.

Ciel snickers. “Don’t worry, Mullins. Demons are frightening even to those of us well acquainted with violent crimes.”

……

Back in the carriage, Ciel is in considerably lighter spirits.

“I don’t think dear Inspector Mullins will be taking part in any of our future cases.” They left the detective scared speechless after Ciel had so kindly explained his need to exercise more decorum in the future.

“My lord certainly has a penchant for the dramatic,” Sebastian remarks drily.

“I think you know who’s responsible for that affinity, demon.”

Sebastian sighs. “Perhaps I was just a bit jealous of how utterly frightened you were of that creature. I am accustomed to being the one who quickens your pulse.”

Ciel sputters and feels his face flush. Rather than deign his butler with a proper response, he grumbles mildly and looks out the window. They are nearly home.

 

......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you for reading~! this was my first ever multichapter fic, so I'm very excited about it. hopefully it turned out okay~

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a Kuroshitsuji-obsessed dork like myself binge watches SEVEN SEASONS of The X-Files in a little over a month. Inspired by the episode "Terms of Endearment." I'm not usually one for multichapter fic, but I have the remaining three chapters planned out pretty heavily, so I think it should turn out okay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
